


In Medias Res

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2008, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Semi-public masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's caught, and she knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Medias Res

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Kit (freifraufischer); written for MMOM May 3rd, 2008.

Her hand is beneath her skirt when he pulls the curtain open just enough to step in.

It's too late from the first to try to dissemble: her panties are on the floor, her face is flushed; her breathing rapid and shallow. It's obvious to anyone who knows her (and who knows her like he does? no one left alive) what she's doing.

It's _him_, though.

She doesn't stop, not clear-headed enough to understand quite why, sliding her left hand into the open V of her half-unbuttoned blouse to pinch her nipple lightly through the cup of her bra.

Her darkened green eyes are fixed on his startled face; he can't help but watch her, and shiver in undisguised reaction as a moan escapes her lips.

He's wanted her so long, wanted to see this, that somewhere in his mind it occurs to him that he may just be dreaming; yet another of the heated dreams that wake him in the middle of the night with an erection that's almost enough to be painful.

It takes him a moment to step forward, but he does, kneeling awkwardly by the bed to stroke a calloused palm up her inner thigh and join her.

He knows from the look on her face, and the fact that she hasn't so much as slowed the pace of her fingers, that she won't refuse him anything.

She wouldn't have, anyway.

  

_~fin_


End file.
